Information sets, such as groups of search results or other types of related information, are often too large to be practically displayed on a display, such as a display screen of a computing device. Performing a search with an Internet search engine, for example, may result in hundreds, thousands, or more search results, which a user typically would not be able to view in groups of more than a few at a time. Information sources such as Web logs (blogs) may be comprised of numerous consecutive entries in a single electronic document that collectively occupy more space than can be concurrently displayed on a display. Further, many other types of electronic documents typically contain more content than can be practically displayed all at one time. The inability to display more than a portion of an information set at any given time can present difficulties for a user attempting to navigate through the information set.
Various techniques have been developed to facilitate user navigation through these large information sets. For example, information sets are often divided into a set of separate documents or pages of information. Search results, for instance, are often provided to users sequentially in separate Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) documents, each document having a subset of the results. Users can navigate from one document of the search results to another in order to find what they are seeking. As another example, graphical user interfaces often include scroll bars that users can manipulate in order to navigate through content, thereby causing different portions of a document to be displayed depending on a position of a scroll bar's thumb. Sophisticated scroll bars (sometimes referred to as “forever scroll bars”) have been developed to allow incremental loading of an information set. Generally, a portion of an information set is presented to a user with a scroll bar. When the user moves the thumb of the scroll bar to a position proximate the end of the scroll bar, more of the information set is provided to the user to scroll through. While these and other techniques are useful, they are often cumbersome for users as they typically require navigating to different pages to access different portions of an information set and/or use of a scroll bar whose behavior unintuitively changes during use.